The subject of the present invention is a flexible device having fire-barrier properties.
This devices aims to protect elements, devices or apparatuses from the propagation of heat in the event of fires.
This device is intended, for example, to protect electrical cables in a cableway in the event of heat increase due, for example, to a fire. It is, in fact, essential in many installations to be able to protect electrical cables and other control cables during a fire, insofar as the latter are connected to fundamental safety systems.
The device according to the invention is a flexible device so as to be able to follow as closely as possible the zones to be protected. This device includes several components, especially at least one layer of fibrous elements, consisting, for example, of ceramic wool, and possibly at least one protective fabric, the various components being joined together by adhesive or an intermediate mastic.